


the world was wide enough for both hamilton and emma swan

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma grapples with how to handle Killian's new-found obsession with <i> Hamilton</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world was wide enough for both hamilton and emma swan

If there is one thing Emma doesn’t understand about her pirate, it’s his love of musicals. Sure, the _Pirates of Penzance_ she could get, but _Singin’ in the Rain_? Or his latest obsession, _Hamilton_.

Just last night, Killian had flailed over the Broadway sensation. “Swan, it’s brilliant. There are revolutionaries and dancing! And near super-human feats of a style of music Henry informs me is called ‘rapping’!”

So yeah, she doesn’t really get it. But she’s fine with that. Couples can have separate interests. Hell, they should. Emma and her dad bond over their weekly target practice at the shooting range, and Killian doesn’t go anywhere near that.

When Emma gets home from work that evening to find her love cooking and singing along to Guns and Ships, she makes a decision. There’s only one thing she can do when it feels like she’s competing for Killian’s love...with a musical.

She plans a trip to New York.

* * *

 

“So Regina tells me you asked her to keep Henry with her for a few days over yours and Killian’s anniversary weekend,” Snow sips her coffee, trying to look innocent.

Emma gives her mother a quelling look. “I’m not sure it’s safe to tell you what I have planned, given your track record with secrets.”

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s true!”

Snow looks at her slyly. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just talk to Granny. You know she knows everything that happens in this town.”

“Ugh, seriously, Mom? Fine, I’ll tell you, but that means lunch is on you,” Emma smirks.

She nods eagerly. “Deal. So what’s the plan?”

“Oh, um, I figured I’d take Killian to New York. We’ll stay somewhere nice, and I got us a spa package and Hamilton tickets.”

“YOU GOT HAMILTON TICKETS?!” Heads all over the diner turn to see what Snow is shrieking about. Emma sees a few jealous looks, though most are ambivalent or annoyed at the sheer volume of the outburst.

Emma buries her face in her hands and groans, “Oh my god, this is exactly what I was talking about. Now half the town knows. How the hell can I keep this a surprise for Killian?”

Snow looks sheepish. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I’ll get everyone to keep it quiet. I just got so excited. He’ll be so thrilled.”

“I hope so. He won’t stop singing songs from it,” she smiles.

“Would you say he’s...non-stop?” Snow quirks, but relents at an eyeroll from her daughter. “Sorry, honey. But he and I have been texting each other lyrics for days. Half of what I say anymore is from Hamilton. Where are your seats?”

Emma shows her mother the tickets, and Snow’s eyes widen when she sees the date. “Emma, are you still the Dark One? How on earth did you get seats this good for Lin-Manuel Miranda’s last appearance?!”

She’s puzzled. “I don’t know what that means. Is he one of the actors? I just found a last minute cancellation.”

“One of the--Emma, do you live under a rock?” Snow sighs. “Anyway, I’m jealous. But I’ll help make sure Killian doesn’t find out.”

Granny comes over to refill their coffee. “Don’t worry, Emma. No one will get out of here without a promise to keep this to themselves. If I find out anyone tells, they won’t be welcome back in here. You and the pirate deserve to take a break.” She winks as she walks away, leaving Emma surprised but grateful.

* * *

 

Emma glances over at Hook from the corner of her eye as they walk through the Theater District. They’re on 46th Street, almost there. But Killian is still a little confused.

She had packed a bag of his things and all but shoved him into the car. She had just smirked as he tried to weasel information out of her about where they were going for their anniversary trip. Killian had frowned when they hadn’t gone into Boston, staying on 95 until they got to New York.

They’d checked into their hotel the night before, and Killian had been excited to see the city she’d lived in through her eyes, with her as a guide. They’d gone to The Cecil for dinner and had lingered in the spa earlier today. Emma had demanded Killian to dress up a little before they left, which had earned her a raised eyebrow.

Now he’s beside her, holding her hand and looking around in amazement. He was so focused on finding her, convincing her to go back to Storybrooke the last time he was here that he didn’t have much of an opportunity to take in the sights. And coming from the Enchanted Forest or even Storybrooke, it was a lot. So Emma is unsurprised at Killian’s fascination with all the bright lights.

He’s so lost in looking around that he doesn’t realize where they are or what they’re doing here until he sees the marquee. Emma is sure she’ll take the widening of Hook’s eyes and the childlike glee filling them to her grave when he sees the sign declaring they’re here for Hamilton. She pulls him inside the theater, laughing at his flailing.

* * *

 

When they emerge a few hours later, both Emma and Killian are silent. Awe-struck and contemplative, words seem unnecessary.

Emma’s arm is linked through Killian’s and she squeezes his bicep. “I finally get it, you know. Why you love this show so much.”

He reaches over with his good hand to squeeze hers quickly. “Aye. And it was more fantastic than I ever imagined.” Killian drops her hand and pulls her close, embracing her and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Emma, this was the best anniversary present I can think of. Thank you so much, my love.”

She smiles up at him. “It was a present for me, too! I didn’t realize how much depth it had until I was crying during the second act. And I just...Eliza’s and Alexander’s story was so great and sad, you know?”

He looks down at her adoringly, even more love in his eyes than when he’d been staring at the stage, and she melts. “Our story is rather epic too. I’m glad it’s not so tragic in its ending though.”

Emma agrees, and privately resolves to enable her sappy pirate’s love of musicals as much as she can.


End file.
